


What's Your Damage?

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 03:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Power, Love, Protection, and Betty

Betty was not your normal kind of popular girl. Her friends were Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom, and Veronica Lodge. Toni was the leader. She was the “perfect” leader. She came from the south side and acted like it. She was as some people would say a stone-cold bitch and she knew it. She would rather have people cower in fear rather than like her.

Cheryl was second-in-command. She had always wanted to be a leader and she had been until Toni showed up. Cheryl was smitten, not even smitten. She was falling in love with Toni and this is why she gave up her power she decided to let her TT have what Cheryl herself had most desired. Toni knew how she affected Cheryl and only love the rush of power it gave her. Toni's lust for power was like her very own addiction to heroin. She wasn’t giving up this addiction anytime soon. She was aware of her problem, and it only became a problem for others when she became a leader. This “problem” wasn’t a problem for others so it continued and wasn’t stopping soon. Cheryl kind of resented her for doing this to the person who loved her, but ended up just being her constant casual hookup. When they weren't in public Toni was a different person. She was caring, beautiful and acted like Cheryl’s girlfriend but they weren't not in public often so more often than not Toni acted like was a cold, sassy, sarcastic and most of all very bitchy. She could have treated Cheryl like her equal but she didn't give Cheryl a thought unless you need something whether it be a favor, sex, or something else.

On to the last of the popular trio was Veronica. Veronica had been bullied and berated constantly and had been the new girl with a New York accent. She had needed protection so at the beginning of the sophomore year she came back with a new look and new confidence, though completely fake, it caught the attention of Cheryl Blossom. So to reference the Heathers the Heather's all sold their soul, one for power, one for love, and one for protection. 

Then we have Betty, the Veronica Sawyer at the group. She like Veronica Lodge had started out unpopular but unlike unpopular Veronica, she knew her worth and didn't take shit from the other bullies. There's one thing the Heather's of Riverdale High applauded it was confidence. Toni and Cheryl were the first one to befriend her but Betty became the closest with Veronica the understood what the other had gone through.

This is how things stayed for a long time until the dark, brooding, Jughead Jones showed up out of nowhere and changed Riverdale High as they knew it.


	2. I Won't Bite...

Toni, Cheryl, Veronica, and Betty walked into English class. They walked in unison or as close as it could get. Toni sat beside Cheryl, who sat beside Veronica, who sat beside Betty. Things that come in threes are normally more popular than things that don't, Betty was that fourth one. She was always the one who was kind of left out, but she got used to it so it wasn't as bad. Little did she know that she wasn't going to be lonely for long. 

Betty was doodling and writing in her journal. Toni looked up and whistled. Cheryl was mainly unbothered. Betty was just continuing to write in her journal assuming Toni was just being Toni until Veronica went as far as to tap Betty on the shoulder “B look!” she whispered. Betty rolled her eyes but looked up to see what all the fuss was about and saw a boy with shaggy dark brown hair, wearing what appeared to be a trenchcoat which was odd for the mild weather of Riverdale. 

“The name of Jughead Jones I'm new here and I need a seat,” he said all this without even looking up. It was kind of unnerving how he could seem so reserved in how he stood and carried himself and yet be so demanding and outgoing in his word choice. Ms. Lodge, Veronica’s mom, and their teacher looked up his name and says “You can sit beside Betty or we can move Betty so you can sit beside my daughter who could help you out.” Jughead finally looked up and his blue eyes met a pair of green eyes. “Ill sit beside Betty, wouldn’t want to be a hassle,” He said never looking away from Betty. He moved to sit beside her. She scooted her stuff to the edge of the desk closest to Veronica even though they didn’t share a desk. 

Betty tried really hard to keep looking forward but she couldn’t help glancing at this new mysterious stranger. She kept on glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She had never tried focusing on her work and notes more, just waiting for that bell to ring. It was near the end of class and she heard a whisper saying “If you want to say something, you can say it. I won’t bite or tear you to shreds,” After he said that, almost as if he had planned it the bell rang. Not letting her answer, and not letting him leave her thoughts.


	3. Greetings and Salutations

After class, the Plastics of Riverdale sashayed through the halls. Betty couldn’t get the smirk she saw on his face when he saw her taken aback by what he said. That little sparkle in his eye as if saying that he knew what she was thinking. All while our Veronica was thinking of her very own JD the other Heathers were discussing him out loud  
“So what do you think of the fresh meat?” Cheryl said  
“Well, he seems like your normal, stereotypical attractive, sad boy,” Toni said unimpressed  
“You think he’s attractive?!” Cheryl said sounding peeved  
“I think he's dreamy,” Veronica said with a slight flush on her cheeks  
Toni said to Veronica with a raised eyebrow “Don’t you already have two boyfriends? Adding a third could get messy,”  
Veronica looked at Toni at first offended but then thought about it and said “You do have a point I guess,”  
“I also think he was eyeing Betty,” Cheryl said smirking and this caused Betty to snap out of her trance and say “What?”  
“C’mon you two were basically eye fucking,” Toni said  
“Is that just a thing now? Can I get a translation,” said Veronica  
Cheryl did the translating “Well it's like how Toni looks at me when she’s horny,”  
This solicited a glare from Toni but also a smack on the ass from Toni to Cheryl.  
“Can I respond to the eye fucking claims? Well first we barely talked and I don’t want a boyfriend right now,”  
“Doesn’t mean you can't get a piece of that,” Toni said then added “You should. I know the sad, attractive intellectual is your type,” Betty rolled her eyes and separated from the group to walk to her P.E. class. As if it were meant to be hers, he was there in his normal clothes reading one of her favorite books, Beloved by Toni Morrison. She changed into the P.E. clothes that she had cut to be cute. She mustered up all the courage she had an decided to take a chance to actually see what would happen. 

She sat beside him and said, “How far in are you?” Jughead looked up and said “I’ve read it before actually. Have you read it before?”  
“Only 10 times,” she said a little too enthusiastically. “Sorry, most people think I’m just reading some sappy romance novel called Beloved. It's refreshing to see someone who actually knows the contents of the book,” Betty said a little flustered  
He turned to look at her and put out his hand, we haven’t formally met. I’m Jughead Jones. Greetings and Salutations as Christian Slater once said. I’m new from Toledo,”  
“That actually a kinda good introduction. I’m Betty Cooper. In my head, I’m the Veronica Sawyer of my friend group for a Heathers reference and I’ve grown up here my whole life,” That was half a lie because she grew up on Elm Street but after her parent’s divorce she was forced to move into a trailer on the town’s southside. No one would ever learn this. It was a weakness and a weakness at Riverdale especially in her friend group was used as leverage.  
“Well, Betty-” A whistle cut him off, “I think we have class,” He put his hand out for her to grab and they walked to their class and for the rest of the period they mainly just talked and talked. 

They continued talking until Betty had to meet up with her other friends. When they separated Betty gave him an apologetic smile accompanied by an equally apologetic “Bye,”  
“Betty… You took my advice. You have sex in the locker room or something?” Toni said.  
“Huh?” Betty said a little dazed and smiley from having hung out with Jughead.  
“Bettykins did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?” Cheryl said “You are dazed and are flushed which either means you got laid or someone has a crush,” She said the last part extra sing-songy  
“Did lose your virginity to him? Lucky!” Veronica exclaimed  
“NO, NO, NOOOOOO, We just talked all period and he seems like a really chill, smart person. You also weren’t wrong when you said he was cu- nevermind. Well um... Me and Cheryl have class so we are going to go,” She said practically dragging Cheryl away and into the science lab.  
“Ok Cheryl, me and you are technically cousins so between you and me I really like Jughead and as second in command can you keep Veronica’s paws off of him. I know and love Veronica and she will not hesitate to have a third boyfriend. Please, Cheryl I never ask you for anything.”  
“Cousin, of course, anything for you,” Any other day Cheryl would mean this but on that day, Cheryl was in the mood for chaos.


End file.
